Lord Viking
by Natsumaru genggi-kun
Summary: menjadi Viking yang lemah bukanlah keinginan Naruto ,karna dianggap lemah Naruto pergi meningkalkan kota kelahirannya untuk membuktikan dirinya sebagai orang yang tidak lemah /Hinata seorang putri yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan kerajaannya dari perang besar yang terjadi antara 3 negara besar yang berseteru ... bad summary newbie author ! enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**lord Viking**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pair : Naruto U. ,Hinata H.**

** Genre :Advanture,Drama,Romance,Action**

** Warning :EYD ancur dan abal banget Typo's?OOC **

** Summary : Seorang Viking adalah petarung yang di takuti di wilayah Barat namun,tidak buat Naruto seorang Viking yang dianggap**

** lemah,dan tidak berguna , dan ketika ia harus pergi dari tempat dimana ia dilahirkan dan mencari jati dirinya ...?**

** ~Sayur Mayur~ **

"Hyaaaaa !",Seseorang berambut pirang berteriak sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya orang bertubuh gempal di depannya.

"Tingggg",pedang yang diayunkan tadi beradu dengan pedang lawan mainnya

"Ha..Untuk seorang Viking kau lemah pirang",sindir pria gempal lawan main si 'Pirang' sambil tersenyum sarkasis . Seolah tak peduli dengan sindirinnya si 'pirang yang di ketahui namanya Naruto terus mengayunkan pedangnya

"Tingg"

"Ting", pedang mereka terus beradu tidak peduli keadaan sekitar yang terlihat mengerikan bagi sebagian orang tapi tidak bagi mereka

"Baiklah kalau begitu,pergilah ke neraka bersama teman-temanmu, hyaaa ".teriakan beserta ayunan pedang mengarah vertikal dari atas kepala Naruto , Naruto hanya bisa terkesiap saat pedang itu akan mendarat di kepalanya

"Jleep" sebuah anak panah tertancap tepat di dada bagian kiri pria gempal yang akan menebas Naruto

"Jleep" satu lagi anak panah tertancap di kepala ,saat pria gempal itu saat akan melanjutkan serangannya

"Dasar payah , kau hanya bisa memalukan bangsa Viking Naruto !", seorang wanita cantik dengan zirah berwarna perak yang memegang panah ketara sekali kalau ia yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan pria gempal di depan Naruto , Wanita itu memandang sinis pria pirang yang berdiri tak jauh dari depannya

"Mmm..ma..maafkan aku ! Shion-sama ",jawab Naruto terbata,di sadari atau tidak Naruto terpesona dengan sosok Shion yang berjalan mendekatinya .

"Ini perang Naruto bukan permainan anak kecil berkonsentrasilah bila tidak ingin kepalamu terpenggal ",

"Ba..baiklah Shion-sama,sekali lagi maafkan ak...","maaf tidak di perlukan didalam perang Naruto",potong Shion dingin sambil berlalu pada kerumunan orang yang bertarung dengan musuh mereka masing-masing. Bagi Naruto ini adalah pengalaman perang pertamanya sebagai bangsa Viking Naruto harus mengikuti perang ini walau tidak tau apa alasan dari terjadinya perang ini . Naruto masih menggenggam erat pedangnya sambil membungkuk ia memungut tameng besi yang terlepas akibat serangan pria gempal tadi.

"Cepat bantu teman-temanmu apapun yang terjadi kita harus memenangkan perang ini'',perintah Shion pada Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan lalu berlalu mendekati kerumunan prajurit yang sedang bertarung. Shion berjalan pelan sambil mengambil anak panah yang ada dipunggungnya dan memasangnya pada busur menariknya sampai mencapai tenaga dorong yang diinginkan,membidik tepat pada seorang berzirah coklat dan memakai sebuat helm perang seperti tanduk banteng 'matilah seperti ayahmu Tora' inner Shion saat melepas anak panah pada busurnya

menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya pria bernama Tora itu , menghindar kesamping memandang sinis Shion yang ada tak jauh di depannya

"cihh, jangan pernah berpikir senjata mainan mu itu bisa membunuhku ",ejek Tora sarkasis ,Shion sudah bersiap dengan panahnya dan mengarahkannya lagi pada Tora

''Biarkan aku yang melawannya '', Naruto berdiri didepan Shion

"Jangan bodoh lihat siapa lawanmu Naruto",

"Aku tau itu , aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku tidak selemah apa seperti yang kau pikirkan",Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan

"haa, memalukan sekali dua orang lemah berusaha melawanku ,baiklah mungkin aku akan bermain-main sedikit",ucap Tora menyeringai dan menyiapkan ancang-ancang siap menyerang

"Baiklah bocah ayo kita bermain ", ucapnya lagi

"setelah ini berakhir bersiaplah untuk menikah denganku Shion-chan", kata Naruto masih dengan nada seriusnya,orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya bisa diam mematung dengan pandangan kosong

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau pikirkan ? ",triak Shion saat Naruto sudah berlari kearah Tora

'tring. ting ting ' suara pedang besar Tora yang beradu dengan pedang Naruto, Naruto cukup kewalahan menghadapi serangan Tora yang bertenaga ,beberapa kali Naruto tersungkur dan hamapirterkena pedang Tora

''hahaha Kau lemah bocah itu lah kenyataannya'',

''hyaaaa''Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Tora yang tertawa ,tapi

''buggh " tameng yang terikat di tangan kiri Tora memukul kuat perut Naruto

"ahhgh", erakan kesakitan beserta darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto ,kini Naruto hanya bisa berlutut dan memegangi perutnya

Shion yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat bertarung Naruto dan Tora juga kewalahan menhadapi beberapa musuh yang menyerangnya 'Naruto bodoh' inner Shion saat melirik ke arah Naruto bertarung . sementara di pertarungan Naruto dan Tora sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Tora akan menang kecuali keberuntungan berpihak pada Naruto

ting!ting! TIng!

aduan pedang masih terus terdengar di seluruh tempat , mayat tergeletak dimana-mana , padang rumput luas kini telah menjadi lautan manusia

"matilah dengan tenang pirang"Tora mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Naruto yang tersungkur

jleb' crash" Naruto dengan cepat mengambil sebuah tongkat panjang runcing dan menusukan tepat pada leher Tora tidak di lindungi oleh ZIrah

'bruugh',tubuh besar Tora menimpa Naruto yang bersimbah darah

**flashback**

**1 hari sebelum perang di mulai**

"Hari ini ,adalah hari dimana kita akan menentukan masa depan kita ,kita takkan diam saja saat sebuah bangsa ingin mengusik dan menguasai kita karna kita adalah bangsa yang merdeka dan bangsa yang bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan bangsa lain, kita bukan bangsa yang lemah dan tak berdaya sehingga mereka datang untuk melindungi kita , Hari ini adalah hari dimana kita akan menunjukan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya... ",ucap lantang Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan zirah berwarna silver ditambah dengan jubah yang terbuat dari kulit beruang setia melilit tubuhnya dan tak lupa sebuah mahkota emas menutupi rambut pirang di kepalanya menambahkan kesan karismatik seorang raja yang berdiri di atas batu sambil menatap penuh arti ribuan prajurit di depannya

"...dan hari ini juga adalah pembalasan atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada saudara-saudara kita yang mereka bunuh dengan keji dan pasti kalian merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan , untuk itu kita satukan kekuatan untuk melawan mereka aku yakin kita akan menang !",

"hyaaa,huhuhu",teriak serempak para prajurit sambil menghunuskan pedang ke udara

"Dan siapapun yang berhasil membunuh Tora maka dia akan kunikahkan dengan putriku Shion", triak Raja itu lagi

beberapa prajurit yang mendengar itu langsung triak lantang sambil memanggil nama 'Shion' dan sebagian lagi memasang ekspresi bahagia mereka masing-masing

"Hey Naruto bagaimana kalau kita taruhan'',seru seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato sgitiga merah yang terbalik sambil menyikut lengan pria kuning di sampingnya

"Taruhan ? hei bodoh aku tak ada waktu untuk hal bodoh semacam itu'',jawab pria kuning itu bingung

"kita taruhan siapa yang berhasil membunuh Tora akan dilayani selama 1 minggu oleh yang kalah ! bagaimana ?", balasnya santai

"aku tidak tertarik",

"huu, dasar pengecut",

"terserah kau saja aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang",balas Naruto tak kalah santai pada sahabat kecilnya

"hey, biasanya kau tak seperti seorang pengecut kenapa sekarang kau seperti orang tak memiliki semangat hidup",tanya Kiba heran sambil melipat tangannya didada

"kau tau Kiba ini adalah perang pertamaku , dan ini akan menjadi perang terbesar dalam sejarah yang akan terjadi antara Viking dan Odeon, latihanku belum selesai tapi aku sudah diajak berperang ini sangat miris ,aku nanti pasti terbunuh dan mati muda bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman wanita a...'Bletak'',sebuah pukulan keras melayang di kepala kuning Naruto

"Dasah bodoh kenapa sempat-sempatnya kau berpikir seperti itu '',bentak Kiba

''aduh..aduhh sakiiit dasar bodoh ",bentak Naruto tak kalah keras

"aku takkan membiarkan temanku mati ",kini raut wajah KIba berubah serius

"trima kasih Kiba kau teman terbaik ku " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus bagaimana pun Kiba adalah sahabat kecilnya walau pun Kiba adalah keturunan Inuzuka yang terkenal hebat dan memiliki kelebihan fisik tak membuat Kiba menjauhi Naruto yang notabene adalah anak lemah yang aneh

"bersiap lah kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi ! ",printah Kiba pada Naruto

**~Lord Viking~**

Ribuan prajurit yang berlawanan arah berkumpul di suatu padang rumput hijau di sisi timur terdapat ribuan tentara yang memakai Zirah berwarna coklat dan sebelah barat ribuan prajurit memakai zirah berwarna hitam dan silver cream menatap garang prajurit berzirah coklat yang berjarak 500 meter dari mereka

"apa kau siap Naruto ?",tanya Kiba ditengah kerumunan para prajurit

"siap atau tidak aku harus melakukan hal ini ",jawab NAruto yang berada di samping Kiba

samar-samar Naruto dan Kiba bisa melihat dua orang menunggang kuda maju daru kerumunan prajurit ketara sekali itu adalah Raja mereka yang ingin melakukan negosiasi sebelum perang

** ~LOrd Viking~**

tuk!tuk!tuk !

di suatu taman taman yang indah seorang gadis berrambut indigo yang di kuncir mengayunkan pedang kayunya pada seorang pria yang ada di depannya

"ayolah jangan karna aku seorang putri kau harus mengalah pada ku Ko-san",ucapnya dingin

"apa ini tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk anda Hinata-sama",sahut Ko pada orang yang di panggil Hinata yang berada di depannya

"seorang putri harus mempelajari semua hal yang menyangkut kerajaannya termasuk bermain pedang, bukankah sudah ku bilang dari dulu ",sahut Hinata di selah-sela aduan pedangnya

"hyaaat", Hinata berhasil mengelak serangan horizontal dari Ko dan menyerang kepala Ko dengan pedang kayunya

"ittai ",orang yang didepan Hinata hanya bisa memegangi kepalannya sambil mengaduh kesakitan

"kau tidak asik Ko baru begitu saja sudah kalah ", hinata mengerutkan bibirnya kesal

seorang pria parubaya mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata yang lincah dengan seuntas senyum tipis terkukir di wajahnya

'' hiashi-sama ada berita buruk , klan Sarutobi melakukan pemberontakan di wilayah utara me..", seorang pria dengan ZIrah lengkap berlutut di belakang Hiashi

''kirimkan Negosiator ke wilayah utara lakukan negosiasi sebelum kita menyerang ",potong hiashi cepat dengan mempertahankan posisi semulanya

"dan kirim Neji untuk mengurusnya", tambahnya lagi

"baik Hiashi-sama ", prajurit itu menunduk hormat dan berlalu pergi

hiashi hanya bisa menghela napas memikirkan semua masalah yang terjadi di kerajaan yang ia pimpin sebagai pemimpin klan serta Raja dari kerajaan yang ia pimpin membuat ia menjadi seorang Raja yang sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk putrinya

Kerajaan Hyudai adalah kerajaan yang dikuasai oleh klan Hyuga dan beberapa klan lain ,sejak ke pemimpinan Hiashi sering terjadi perang dan pembrontakan yang tidak bisa terelakkan hanya dengan bantuan dari Kerajaan senJuuki yang di kuasai klan Senju kerajaannya bisa aman untuk sementara

Hiashi berjalan cepat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi oleh orang-orang sayng saling berdikusi sehingga terdengar suara yang sangat bising

"RAJA HIASHI TELAH DATANG " seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk meyadari ke datangan HIashi meneriaki namanya dengan keras seketika itu juga ruangan menjadi hening . Hiashi berjalan santai melewati tempat duduk para Jendaraldan pejabat kenegaraannya sampai di ujung meja panjang yang terdapat singgahsananya

'ini akan menjadi masa-masa sulitku sebagai seorang raja' iner Hiashi

**TBC**

**lanjut atau delete**

adegan perangnya nyusul sana Hinatanya muncul chapter depan

mohon saran dan kritikannya

Jaa...


	2. Chapter 2

l**ord VikingDisclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Naruto U. ,Hinata **

**:Advanture,Drama,Romance,Action**

**Warning :EYD ancur dan abal banget Typo's?OOC**

**chapter 2: awal dari semuanya**

Semua telah berakhir itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada keadaan sekarang , akhir dari awal yang baru .

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri walau seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit , paling tidak untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak lemah dan memperlihatkan wajah yang akan mengisi bangku di samping Shion  
"yeah... kau berhasil Naruto ",teriak Kiba yang berlari kearah Naruto"yeah aku ber has... il ", Tubuh Naruto mendadak lemas dan  
"brugh",  
"hei Naruto '', teriak Kiba panik saat mendekati tubuh lemas Naruto yang tergeletak  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Di sini Naruto sekarang terbaring diatas tumpukan bulu coklat yang Naruto yakin itu bulu beruang ruang yang terlihat remang-remang , Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan mulai mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum ia pingsan, tunggu dulu bukankan ia berada di depan garis musuh dan sekarang ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang aneh ,  
'ckleek',Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tiba-tiba teralih dengan datangnya sesosok wanita yang masuk keruangan tempat Naruto berada  
''kau sudah bangun Naruto '', ujar sang gadis''Shi...shion bagaimana bisa kau dan bagaimana bisa aku ...''  
''kau pingsan dua hari ,sekarang kau berada di dalam kamarku , dan jangan tanya 'kenapa' kau berada disini ''potong Shion cepat sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dengan memegang sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat secangkir susu dan beberapa roti  
''kenapa?'' balas Naruto polos  
''haaa, dasar bodoh,nanti saja ku jelaskan'', Shion menghela napas sambil meletakan mapan di meja samping tempat duduk di pinggir tempat tidur tangannya yang bebas meraih tangan Naruto yang terbalut perban putih yang tergeletak diatas kasur  
''jadi, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?''tanya Shion sambil membuka balutan perban di tangan Naruto  
''Kurasa begitu , tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kita menang ?''tanya Naruto balik  
''begitulah setelah kau berhasil mengalahkan Tora seluruh pasukannya menyerah dan menang ...'',  
''jadi apa kita, bisa menikah setelah ini hmm?'',potong Naruto sambil menyeringai  
''i..itu..i..tu '', Shion tergagap dan memalingkan wajah meronanya dari pandangan Naruto  
Lama diam , Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk memperdekat jarak mereka

10 centi

5 centi

4 centi

3 centi

2 centi

'tok..!tok..!'

''maaf , Shion-sama anda di panggil oleh Raja Odion , dan diminta untuk segera mememuinya sekarang !'', sebuah ketukan di sertai suara besar mengintruksikan mereka untuk menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya tinggal satu centimeter saja

''A..aku akan menemui ayah'', ucap shion sedikit tergagap dan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka

''Y..ya sebaiknya kau cepat menemui Ayahmu '', balas Naruto tak kalah gagap di tambah sebuah senyuman yang tidak jelas''baiklah , aku pergi dulu Naruto jangan lupa minum susunya !'', ujar Shion sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Naruto , dan menghilang di balik pintu

~Lord Viking~

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan didalamya terdapat sepuluh pria dengan baju Zirah lengkap sedang mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan peta dan beberapa patung berbentuk prajurit di atasnya, seorang dari mereka berdiri

''langsung saja tanpa basa-basi lagi , melihat situasi sekarang kita tak punya pilihan kita akan menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan penuh , dua ribu pasukan yang di pimpin oleh Neji-Dono sudah sampai di garis depan , lawan kita bukan sekelompok pemberontak biasa tapi sebuah pasukan besar yang dipimpin oleh orang-orang Uciha'', ujarnya sambil menggeser patung prajurit dengan sebuah tongkat

''tapi Hiashi-sama bukankah Wilayah Uciha ada di Timur bukan di Barat '', ujar seorang pria yang berada di samping kiri Hiashi

''aku tau itu Hidai-dono , itu hanya sebuah strategi mereka untuk membagi dua pasukan kita , atau mungkin sebagai pengalih perhatian ,kita harus membagi beberapa pasukan untuk menjaga wilayah perbatasan '', seketika suasana ruangan menjadi riuh dan gaduh , setelah Hiashi menggumumkan titahnya

''Hiashi-sama izinkan aku mengutarakan rencanaku''seorang pria yang agak jauh dari Hiashi berdiri dan membuat seisi ruangan mengarah padanya

''silakan Hiudoi-dono'', balas Hiashi''Kita memiliki wilayah yang luas untuk membagi pasukan itu bisa membahayakan para prajurit dan masyarakat . Jadi, lebih baik kita mengirim beberapa pasukan kecil untuk melindungi desa-desa dekat perbatasan ,dan agar para musuh atau pendatang tidak curiga, semua prajurit harus menyamar menjadi orang biasa''ujar seorang Jendral bernama Hiudoi itu sambil menujuk sebuah wilayah pada peta''saya setuju..'',''benar itu ide yang bagus ..'',''itu lebih baik ..'', suasana menjadi riuh kembali setelah Hiudoi selesai bicara'' baiklah , sudah di putuskan bahwa rencana Hiudoi-dono akan kita lakukan , sekarang kirimkan bala bantuan untuk Neji-dono '',Perintah Hiashi dan di balas dengan anggukan hormat dari kesepuluh Jendral''Ha'i..''

~Lord Viking~

'tok..tok... 'tangan mungil dan lentik mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat dari perawakannya kalau sang pengetuk adalah seorang gadis muda tapi tidak kelihatan jelas karna ia hanya memakai jubah yang menutupi tubuh dan wajahnya

''Siapa kau dan mau apa kau kemari '' , suara besar khas pria terdengar dari balik pintu

''Aku Hinata ,cepat buka pintunya ''ujar gadis itu yang teryata Hinata, sebelum membuka pintu kayu pria bersuara besar itu membuka sebuah celah yang ada di pintu itu , Hinata bisa melihat mata itu mata yang terlihat sayu dan terkesan seperti orang mengantuk

''Aku sedang sibuk sebaiknya ...'','kring-kring' sebelum menyelesaikan bicaranya Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya , seolah mengerti pria itu langsung membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan masuk

'krieek'

''masuklah '', perintahnya malas

'' Bagaimana apa sudah selesai ?'', tanya Hinata antusias saat memasuki ruangan di penuhi dengan pedang ,tameng , dan persenjataan lainnya , dan sang pria hanya bisa mendengus

''Pedang dan panahmu sudah selesai hanya tinggal baju Zirah , ...'',

''lama sekali , bukankah kau pandai besi terbaik di Hyudai kenapa sampai makan waktu satu bulan !'', potong Hinata sambil melihat-lihat isi ruangan

''Hey, kau seharusnya tau tubuhmu terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang prajurit ,lagi pula kenapa kau susah datang kesini dan membawa uang sedangkan kau bisa memerintahkan pelayan untuk ke sini '',balas pria itu kesal , sang pria pandai besi a.k.a Kakashi itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakang ruangan tempat Hinata berada , sedangkan Hinata masih asik melihat-lihat dan sesekali mengayunkan Pedang atau menarik tali panah hanya untuk mencobanya

''ini ...250 tail emas untuk busur dan anak panah , 500 tail untuk pedangmu , Karna Zirahmu belum selesai jadi belum bisa ku tentukan harganya '',kata Kakashi sambil meletakan barang pesanan Hinata

''kenapa mahal sekali'',

'' tentu saja , lihat ! Pedang itu dari bahan pilihan untuk mencairkannya saja perlu waktu dua hari , dan busurmu bukan dari kayu tapi besi yang lentur wajar kalau itu mahal ,dan kau seorang putri kenapa mengeluarkan 1000 tail emas saja terasa sulit bagimu '',

''haa... baik-baik ini 1500 tail sisanya setelah Zirahku selesai...'', Hinata melempar kantung berwarna hitam kearah Kakashi

'' ..dan aku akan membawa ini juga ..'' ucapnya lagi sambil memegang sebuah tali pinggang dengan kantung kulit dan beberapa pisau di setiap sisinya berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar

''hei..hei tunggu dulu itu pesanan orang kembalikan '',

''kau bisa membuatnya lagi jadi , tidak masalahkan dan ingat aku akan datang seminggu lagi '', balas Hinata saat hendak memutup pintu

'krieek 'Hinata berjalan santai menuju Kuda putihnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat Kakashi , sebelum menunggangi kudanya Hinata ,meletakan peralatan yang ia bawa dari tempat Kakashi di belakang tempat duduknya ,

'set'

''baiklah ,ayo ciecie kita berangkat'',kata Hinata pada kudanya sambil mengoyangkan tali kekang yang ia pegang , Jarak yang Hinata tempuh cukup jauh karna tempat Kakashi berada di pinggir kota Hyudai dan jalan yang Hinata lalui cukup ramai oleh masyarakat jadi menunggangi kuda adalah pilihan yang tepatKota Hyudai kota yang ramai dan damai ,adalah sebuah kota yang di bangun di di atas bukit dekat pesisir pantai menjadikan kota pusat pemerintahan bukan hanya ramai oleh para pendatang tapi juga indah dengan pemandaan laut di sisi timur dan daratan sisi barat yang terlihat secara jelas , aroma laut dan daratan menyatu menjadi suatu hal yang harmoni dan menenakan bagi siapa saja yang berkunjung ketempat ini .Kini Hinata berada di depan pintu masuk utama istana yang dijaga oleh para prajurit

'' tunggu nona ada siapa dan perlu apa datang ke sini '', tanya seorang prajurit yang berdiri tepat di depan kuda putih Hinata

''haaa, kau pasti penjaga baru ya ?'',

''ya aku baru di tugaskan disini '',

''pantas saja ! Aku tuan Putri Hinata Hyuga yang cantik cepat buka '' balas Hinata santai bergerak maju melewati prajurit itu

''tidak bisa ,setidaknya kau membuka tudungmu dulu sebelum kau masuk '', printah prajurit yang berada di samping kanan Hinata sambil memalangkan tongkat panjangnya , cukup sudah Hinata sudah lelah sekarang dan prajurit di depannya menghalangi jalannya ,dengan sekali gerak kain penutup kepalanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya dengan ekpresi jengkel,marah,dan kesal ''apa kalian sudah puas ! , dengar prajurit kau membuatku kesal dan semoga wajah cantikku bisa menghibur kalian sebelum kalian di hukum mati '', ucap Hinata arogan dan sedikit tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah ketakutan prajurit itu

''mmm...maaf kan kami yang lancang ini H...Hinata-sama , tolong jangan hukum mati kami , kami memiliki anak dan istri '', salah satu prajurit memohon sambil bersujud di ikuti temannya yang berada disisi kanan'haa pasti jadi seperti ini ' inner Hinata

''baiklah , menyinkir dari jalanku '', ujar Hinata dingin dan kedua prajurit itu menepi kesisi pintu utama untuk memberi ruang pada Hinata

'' Maaf kan kami sekali lagi Hinata-sama'', ucap kedua prajurit sambil membungkuk sedangkan Hinata sudah berlalu memasuki istana

~Lord Viking~

Naruto keluar dari kamar Shion dengan pakaian lengkap walau beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sakit ia harus segera pulang menemui neneknya karena tidak ingin neneknya itu khawatir akan keadaannya saat ini . Naruto keluar dari istana dengan sedikit terpincang meski rumahnya berada jauh di tengah hutan ia harus tetap pulang menemui neneknya itu  
''hey , Naruto kau mau kemana ?.'', teriak Kiba saat melihat Naruto keluar gerbang kota Nortway

''Aku mau pulang nenekku pasti kawatir '', balas Naruto melewati Kiba yang menuntun seekor kuda di sampingnya

''Lihat dirimu ! kau terlihat sakit ,dan rumahmu jauh setidaknya gunakan kudaku ini'',

''tidak terima kasih aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu '',

''tidak sama sekali , Kuda ini ku temukan di pinggir sungai jadi ini bukan kuda ku'' ucap Kiba lagi, Naruto menerima tali kekang kuda Berwarna Hitam itu lalu menaikinya

''terima kasih aku akan mengembalikannya nanti ''ujar Naruto ketika sudah di atas kuda

''hati-hati kuda itu sedikit liar ''balas Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya saat Naruto sudah memacu kudanya itu

''mungkin sekarang aku harus ke bar '', ucap Kiba entah pada siapa

''hyaa, hyaa , hyaa '', Naruto terus memacu kudanya melewati deretan pohon pinus yang tinggi , samar-samar naruto melihat rumahnya yang terbuat dari tumpukan kayu besar yang di penuhi lumut sehingga tidak terlihat dengan jelas  
''nenek!... Nenek! Kau dimana ?'', panggil Naruto ketika sudah memasuki rumah kayu sederhananya , Naruto mengelilingi seisi rumah tapi tidak menemukan neneknya , sampai saat Naruto menemukan sebuah Kertas dan sebuah Kalung yang ditancapkan pada tiang penyangga rumah ,mencabutnya lalu membaca  
''Naruto kau pasti mencari nenekkan , Nenek sedang melakukan pertemuan para penyihir di Osway mungkin akan lama setelah itu nenek akan menemui kakekmu di Konoha ...'',  
'Konoha? Bukan itu tempat yang jauh dari sini ',inner Naruto bertanya-tanya  
''... Kau pasti berpikir kenapa nenek pergi kesanakan itu karena ada masalah yang harus nenek selesaikan dengan kakekmu ,jika kau ingin menyusul nenek di kotak hijau ada beberapa perlengkapan untuk membantumu ketempat nenek dengan cepat , kalau memang ingin tinggal di sini kotak warna coklat akan membantumu INGAT Naruto kau harus berhati-hati dengan RAJA ODIONUS karena dia memeiliki maksud jahat padamu , gunakan kalung yang tergantung dekat surat ini, itu akan melindungimu...'',Naruto langsung mengenakan kalung lention permata berwarna Hijau yang diapit dua mutiara di setiap sisinya  
''...banyak hal yang ingin nenek sampaikan padamu , tapi nenek harus buru-buru jika ada sesuatu yang belum kau mengerti lihat saja buku sampul abu-abu akan membantumu menemukan jawabannya,jaga baik-baik pedang pemberian nenek itu jangan sampai hilang atau di curi .sampai jumpa Nenek sayang padamu 'tertanda nenekmu yang cantik Tsunade',''

''pesan ini akan hancur otomatis '', suara terdengar dari kertas surat berwarna putih kecoklatan itu seketika itu juga pesan tadi mengeluarkan api dan membakar seluruh bagian Kertas sampai menjadi abu ,setelah membaca pesan itu Naruto bergegas mengambil semua peralatan yang tertulis di pesan neneknya tadi buku, kotak hijau kecil , dan saat membuka kotak coklat Naruto sedikit tercengang karena didalamnya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai  
''cocok sekali denganku '', setelah selesai Naruto melihat sebuah kantung kecil yang kosong tanpa pikir panjang Naruto memungutnya dan mengikat kuat di pinggang sebelah kiri  
''Sial Pedang ku tertinggal di kamar Shion '' umpatnya kesal , Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan saat sampai di depan pintu tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah menancap di didik kayu di sampingnya  
''siapa kalian'',  
**TBC**  
**Maaf sebelumnya kalau banyak typonya soalnya gak sempat meriksa , soal settingnya dan penjelasannya juga soalnya saya belum terlalu mengerti jadi maaf**


	3. Chapter 3

**lord Viking**

** Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

** Pair : Naruto U. ,Hinata H.**

** Genre :Advanture,Drama,Romance,Action**

** Warning :EYD ancur dan abal banget Typo's?OOC **

** Enjoy the Story**

**FLASHBACK BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM KELUAR RUMAH**

Naruto membuka kotak coklat itu sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan isinya , satu persatu barang di letakkan di samping

''Pelindung bahu dan leher ,tali pinggang penuh kantung jubah, hangat kantong tidur dari kulit beruang , serbuk peri ?...''.Sedikit bingung dengan kantong kecil berisi serbuk berwarna emas

''... obat-obataan dan tongkat sihir nenek ?''. Seketika itu juga Naruto menyeringai dan terlihat seperti orang gila , tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengenakan pelindung bahu , dan di tutupi jubah hangat , melipat kantong tidurnya , memasukan obat-obatan dan serbuk peri pada kantong-kantong yang terikat di tali pinggang'set'''baiklah saatnya kembali ke istana ''. Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah kayu itu

**FLASHBACK END**

'' siapa kalian ?!''.

''siapa kami ?, kami adalah malaikat maut mu ''. Jawab seorang berbadan besar dengan rambut orange yang di tutupi helm besi yang memiliki sayap di atasnya mereka berjumlah tiga orang dengan baju Zirah lengkap

''benarkah ? kalau begitu lakukan ''. Jawab Naruto tak kalah sinis , tangan Naruto mencabut tongkat sihir yang terselip di tali pinggangnya , gerakan Naruto tidak terlihat karena jubah menutupi bagian leher sampai betis .Dua orang diantara mereka berlari dan menghunus pedang kearah Naruto

''Hyaaa..''.

''Spilialmus''. dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengayunkan tongkatnya dan meneriakan sebuah mantra yang membuat kedua prajurit berjirah itu terpental dan membentur deretan pohon

'untung saja tadi aku sempat membaca sekilas buku itu 'inner Naruto dan menyeringai sinis kearah dua orang yang ada di depannya salah satu diantara kedua prajurit itu sudah membidik Naruto dengan panahnya

''Teryata benar kau adalah seorang penyihir ''. Ujar marah pria pemegang panah

''Tidak juga ! Aku hanya coba-coba saja '' ujar Naruto santai sambil berjalan maju

''Kalau begitu rasakan ini''. Pria itu melepakan anak panah kearah Naruto dengan cepat juga Naruto mengucapkan mantra

''shieldlus''.

'tuk' seketika Tongkan kecil itu berubah menjadi sebuah tameng kayu dan menahan anak panah yang melesat cepat kearah Naruto

'hampir saja '. Batin Naruto lega 'tuk'..'tuk' beberapa anak panah lagi terus dan prajurit berambut orange berlari kearah Naruto dengan Kapak besar yang digenggam kuat

''Hyaa...''.

''sial !, aku terdesak'' . Naruto sedikit mundur saat anak panah terus menyerang Naruto , berpikir cepat Naruto mengambil serbuk peri dan membasu seluruh tubuhnya'sut' dengan sekali lompatan tubuh Naruto melayang dan tanpa pikir panjang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju istana

''cepat jangan sampai sampai dia masuk kota ''. Perintah tegas pria orange itu pada temannya sambil berlari kearah deretan kudaSkip timeNaruto mulai tidak stabil di udara ' itu dia sebentar lagi'pikir Naruto saat melihat Pintu balkon Shion

''uhwoww... Aaah..''.

'brakh' Naruto menbentur pintu balkon dan tersungkur bengan tidak elitnya

''Kyaaa...hmmm''. Jerit Shion saat melihat seorang mendobrak pintu balkon masalahnya bukan karena Shion Kaget tapi saat ini Shion sedang tidak mengenakan apa-apa atau telanjang tepatnya , gerakan sigap Naruto menghentikan teriakan Shion

''suut.. Ini aku Naruto ..''.Mata Shion hanya memandang tajam mata dan tangan yang membekapnya

''ma..maaf... Aku Hanya ..''jarak Naruto dan Shion sangat dekat sampai dada polos Shion bisa merasakan jubah hangat Naruto , hampir saja Naruto lupa tujuannya saat ia melirik ke bawa dan

'Blush'

''ma..maaf bukan Maksud un..untuk ..''.Naruto berbalik badan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya

''Tok..tok ,Shion-sama apa yang ter jadi di dalam apa kau baik-baik saja ?''.Triak seseorang di balik pintu kamar Shion mengagetkan keduanya

''ti..dak ... Tadi hanya ada seekor tikus ''. Jawab Shion sedikit tersentak kaget

''Aku butuh penjelasan atas semua ini Naruto ''. Tanya Shion kemudian sambil memungut sebuah kain yang tergeletak di lantai dan menutupi tubuhnya

''tidak ada waktu lagi Shion untuk menjelaskan semuanya ''.ujar Naruto tegas dan mulai menelusuri seluruh ruangan

''Kau mencari ini ?''.Tanya Shion sambil memegang sebuah pedang

''berikan padaku''. Naruto berusaha meraih pedangnya namun Shion menyebunyikannya di balik punggung

''tidak akan , sebelum kau menjelaskan semuannya ''.

''apa kau yakin ingin mendengarnya ,tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengetahuinya ''. Ucap Naruto sambil memposisikan duduknya di atas ranjang

''apa maksud mu ?''.

''Ayahmu berusaha membunuhku dan saat ini pasti mereka akan kesini mencariku ''.Sekilas Naruto dapat melihat raut kaget Shion dan membuatnya berasumsi bahwa dia tidak tau apa-apa

''tadi aku hanya mendengar ayah memerintahkan empat orang prajurit untuk membunuh seorang penyihir ,tunggu dulu jangan-jangan kau ...''.

''Ya mereka mencariku , jadi sekarang kau mau memihak mereka juga ?''. Sela Naruto dan mulai beranjal dari tempat tidur

''tidak ,tentu saja tidak ''.

''kalau begitu serahkan pedang itu , aku harus pergi ''. Ucap Naruto sambil menadahkan tangannya, Shion pun langsung memberikan pedang itu ,setelah menerimanya Naruto mengikat kuat pada tali pinggang di sebelah kiri dan hendak berbalik meninggalkan Shion

''Tunggu dulu Naruto ,kemana kau akan pergi ?''.tanya Shion saat Naruto sudah memposisikan diri untuk lompat dari balkon

''aku akan pergi kemanapun angin membawaku pergi , sepertinya aku tidak di terima disini ''.

''tapi bagaimana denganku ''. Raut Wajah Shion berubah sedih saat Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya

''kau bisa menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik , selamat tinggal Shion dan trima kasih ''. Seusai mengatakan itu Naruto melompat keatas atap istana yang berada di bawah balkon kamar Shion ban berlari menuju benteng istana , sejauh ini masih aman sejenak Naruto berhenti untuk menatap seisi kota yang sempat menjadi tempatnya bermain Kota yang mengajarkannya untuk jadi kuat tapi semuanya akan ia tinggalkan mulai sekarang

''hey berhenti di sana ''. Ucap Prajurit saat melihat Naruto berdiri pada pembatas banteng istana , Naruto tang masih mengingat semua kenangaanya pun tersentak dan langsung terjun menuruni banteng dan menuju kota Naruto terus berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang , sekilas ia melihat seorang yang dikawal oleh dua orang Naruto memang tidak mengenalnya dan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada tali pinggang yang terdapat sebyah kantong yang Naruto yakini itu uang ,

'sebelum pergi aku harusbawa perbekalan dulu dan meninggalkan sebuah kenang-kenangan di kota ini '. Batin Naruto menyeringai dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mulai berlari kearah seseorang yang tak jauh darinya

'bugh' Naruto sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya sedikit keras kearah pria gendut berbadan besar itu dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik kantong dan menyembunyikannya di dalam jubahnya

''maaf tuan saya buru-buru ''.

''hei,pirang lihat jalanmu kau hampir melukai tuanku''. Ujar salah satu pengawal pria gendut itu

''Sekali lagi aku minta maaf aku harus menemui istriku yang akan melahirkan '' bohong Naruto dan beranjak pergi beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah menhilang di balik kerumunan orang pria gendut itu juga hendak berbalik dan kembali berjalan dan meraba-raba pinggangnya

''hmm... PRIA ITU MENCURI UANGKU ! CEPAT TANGKAP DIA ''.Teriak marah pria itu sambil memerintahkan pada pengawalnya

''Ba,,baik tuan''.

''Jangan kembali sebelum kalian mendapatkannya atau aku akan memenggal kepala kalian sebagai gantinya''.Ucap pria gendut itu sedikit berteriak pada pengawalnya yang sudah bergerak menjauh

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLORD VIKINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Didalam sebuah kamar besar dengannuansa warna lavender yang kental dan di tengah-tengah kamar terdapat tempat tidur ukuran besar yang terlihat sangat berantakan sesosok gadis yang di panggil ' Hinata-sama' tidur dengan posisi tidak wajar dan tak terlihat kesan anggun sama sekali dengan selimut tebal yang menutup satu kaki dan kaki lain menindih selimut itu , bantal yang berserakan dan beberapa tergeletak di lantai seperti baju, pakaian dalam, anak panah , busur ,pedang ,pisau berserakan di lantai kamar dan beberapa menancap di dinding intinya kamar itu tidak menggambarkan bagaimana seorang putri harus tidur sesuai aturan dan tata krama bangsawan tapi setidaknya dia tidak meninggalkan jejak air liur di bantal karena sudah di pastikan bahwa pangeran dari seluruh dunia pasti akan langsung menceraikaan Hinata walau baru menikah

''hoammm.. Mm sudah pagi ya !''. Ujar Hinata sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengusap-usap matanya yang sedikit mengabur tanpa berpikir panjang ia menarik sebuah tali yang tergantung di samping tempat tidurnya

'ting,,ting !' beberapa saat setelah bel berbunyi pintu geser kamar Hinata terbuka dan enam pelayan muncul dengan bawaan yang berbeda-beda

''sreek !''.

'' Selamat pagi Hinata-sama !''. ucap pelayan paling depan sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat , pelayan itu adalah Shizune pelayan yang bertanggung jawab atas semua kebutuhan Hinata ,setelah mengucapkan itu dua pelayan yang berada di belakaan Shizune maju dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi Hinata dan tiga sisanya membersihkan 'kapal pecah' kesayangan Hinata

''Apa acaraku setelah ini Shizune-san ? ''. Tanya Hinata di sela-sela makannya

''Anda akan menemui Koharu-sama untuk mempelajari tata krama bangsawan dan setelahnya Anda harus datang memenuhi undangan Minum teh para putri bangsawan di rumah Tenten-sama kemudian...''.

''sudah nanti saja aku mau mandi ''.Potong Hinata cepat saat sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya

''Baiklah Hinata-sama akan kami siapkan ''.Kata Shizune sopan sambil berlalu menuju ruang mandi pribadi Hinata di samping kamarSaat ini Hinata sedang duduk dan menghadap seorang wanita Tua bermata sipit

''srrt''.

''Seorang putri tidak mengeluarkan suara saat minum teh ''.ujar Koharu saat Hinata meminum teh setelah di nasehati aksi Hinata bukan di hentikan ia malaj membanting gelas dan menatap tajam Koharu

''seorang putri tidak bertindak kasar dan semenah-menah...''.

''seorang putri tidak bersuara tinggi dan menucapkan kata-kata kasar... ''.Ujar Koharu lagi saat mereka berada di taman

''seorang putri tidak menyeringai atau tertawa tebahak-bahak..''saat Hinata melihat prajurit yang terpeleset di tangga

''Seorang putri bla...bla ...''.semua nasehat Koharu di abaikan oleh Hinata sebenarnya ia sudah tau semua tata krama bangsawan karena Ibunya dulu pernah mengajarinya tentang semua itu hanya saja ia ingin mengerjai Koharu dan pada akhirnya nenek tua yang bau tanah itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxLord VikingxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

''Jadi kau melakukan itu semua Hinata ?''. Tanya Tenten pada Hinata saat mereka sedang minum teh

'' Tentu saja ! Aku tidak suka dengan pelajaran tata krama tidak menyenangkan sama sekali lagi pula aku sudah tau semuanya aku hanya perlu guru yang mengajariku cara menjadi kesatria atau pemburu itu akan lebih berguna bagiku ''.Jawab Hinata kemudian

''Bagaimana dengan Neji diakan seorang Jedral dan juga sepupumu ''.

''Kau kan Istrinya !, dulu memang aku sering latihan bersamanya tapi sekarang dia sibuk , bahkan ia tak punya waktu denganmu apa lagi denganku ''.suasana menjadi hening seketika sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing

DITEMPAT LAIN

"kau sudah kembali Neji".Ujar Hiashi saat Neji datang memenemuinya di altar raja saat ini Neji masih mengenakan Zirahnya lambang kebesarannya dengan rambut yang di ikat

"ya Hiashi-sama aku sudah kembali".

"hehe...tak perlu seformal itu Jendral Neji".kekehnya Hiashi

"kata prajurit pembawa pesan paman memanggilku ".

"ya ! memang aku ada permintaan untukmu".

"apa itu paman ?".tanya Neji penasaran

"Perang besar tidak bisa di elakkan lagi aku memintamu secara pribadi untuk menjaga Hinata dan membawanya ke Suna ".

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pasukanku paman".

"aku akan mengambil alih kekuasaanmu dan yang lain , temui istrimu dan bawa juga dia jika perlu dan sampaikan pesan ini pada Raja Suna ".Ujar Hiashi sambil memberikan Sebuah besan beramplop Ungu khas Hyuga

"baiklah paman".

"Untuk sekarang kau boleh istirahat dan persiapkan semuanya ". Setelah Hiashi mengatakan itu Neji memberi hormat dan beranjak pergi

**TBC**

**penjelasan **

**Naruto = Viking=Norway=23 tahun**

**Hinata(19)/Neji(26)/Hiashi(46) =Hyudai= dinasty warrior**

**Kiba=werewolf=Norway=24 tahun**

**Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang **

**review kalian adalah semangat saya**


End file.
